Syt au pays de Devil Devil
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Ca donne quoi quand un auteur cinglé débarque dans devil devil, lisez et vous verez fou rire garanti. chap 2 en ligne
1. Chap 1

**SYT AU PAYS DE DEVIL DEVIL**

Revoilà la folle de service et cette fois ci c'est pour un Devil Devil, chronologiquement il est avant le cross over Yugi/Sakura, mais j'en ai eu l'idée en écrivant le cross over en pensant à la scène du pseudo combat final, je voulais mettre un peu d'humour au moment d'un passage bien sérieux, et j'ai pensé à Sword et compagnie. Toutes les images après les chaps du cross viennent de cette fics, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire car j'ai pris un délicieux plaisir à l'écrire, surtout pendant les cours où je m'ennuyais. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimers** : aucun perso ne m'appartiens, ouin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je veux Sword, mon petit ange, pourquoi t'es pas à moi. Si, un perso m'appartiens c'est Syt, vu que c'est moi, il vaudrait mieux que je m'appartienne non.

**Genre** : Devil Devil, romance, violence à fond avec un Shekil Bashing (il existe bien le Téa bashing dans Yugioh !), humour, action, aventure. Et je crois que j'ai fait le tour.

**Couple** : Syt/Sword, ????/ ????, ????/ ????, peut être un yaoï Shekil/Ios mais qu'est ce que je raconte , non pas de Yaoï c'est une blague.

Les pensées sont en _italiques_.

Les paroles en français sont en **gras**. La langue parler dans la fics est le Japonais.

La télépathie est souligné.

Chap 1 

Une jeune femme de 20 ans sortait toute excitée de sa librairie préférée.

Syt : Génial, je vais enfin pouvoir lire le volume 10 de Devil Devil, depuis le temps que j'attend.

A peine a-t-elle ouverts le précieux livre ( à ses yeux), qu'une lumière l'envahit et elle disparut. La jeune femme se réveilla devant un grand bâtiment complètement dévasté.

Syt : Ah !!!!!!!!!!! Je suis où là ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne pour la renseignée.

Syt : Attend, j'ai ouvert le volume, une lumière à jailli et je me retrouve dans un lieu qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais oui c'est le lycée de Sword.

Voix : Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Syt se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme de 15 ans et de 2 jeunes filles dont l'une avait des goûts douteux questions fringues. Elle sauta littéralement sur le jeune homme qui se retrouva allongé par terre et elle l'embrassa. (NDSyt : trop contente/ NDAuteur : t'a de la chance, moi je pourrai jamais, ouin !!!!! / NDSyt : je le fais pour toi./ NDA : Aligato)

Fille 1 : Hé ! Sword qui c'est cette fille ?

Sword essaye de se dégager de sous Syt, mais ne réussit qu'à la mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Sword : Mais je sais pas qui est cette furie, c'est la première fois que je la vois Nanami. Crois-moi.

Syt (toute heureuse): Ah !!! Mon Sword d'amour t'es réel !

Nanami : Elle a l'air de te connaître, Elle.

Syt : Arrête Nanami de faire ta jalouse. Ce n'est qu'un démon comme tu le dis si bien. Et moi je le kiffe a mort ce démon, alors il est à moi. (Tire la langue à Nanami). Et toi Mizuno, tu la ferme, compris.

Sword : Elle a du caractère la petite.

Syt : Hé, je suis peut être pas grande physiquement mais j'ai 20 ans quand même. Euh dis-moi Sword, si t'es là, c'est que t'es venu battre les généraux non ?

Sword : Si. Hé, comment t'es au courant pour les généraux et pour le fait que je suis un démon ?

Syt : Plus tard les explications, il faut aller sauver Ios, Garvera, Ranpû et malheureusement Shekil aussi. Ils ont de gros, gros, gros problème.

Mizuno : Comment tu le sais ?

Syt : Plus tard, j'ai dit les explications.

Syt se lève et aide Sword à faire de même.

Syt : Allez, let's go Sword. Les gonzesses, vous restez là en sécurité.

Sword : Hé, tu nous a pas dit ton nom?

Syt : Oui, désolé, c'est Sword Yugi Tobé pour faire cours, Syt.

Sword : Génial le nom a rallonge.

Syt : Tu l'as dit mais je l'adore.

Pendant que Syt se dirigeait vers le lycée, des ailes apparurent dans son dos, une aile noire d'ange et l'autre aile blanche de démon.

Sword : Syt, c'est normal tes ailes ?

Syt : Des ailes ? Mais j'ai pas d'ailes.

Elle regarde dans son dos et voit ses ailes.

Syt : Wouaou, elle sont magnifiques. Allez, on passe la vitesse supérieur.

Sword : _Elle est trop zarb cette fille, mais intéressante._

Syt fut vite rattrapé par Sword qui vola vers elle.

Sword : T'es sur que t 'es humaine ?

Syt : Bien sur. Bon grouillons nous ou sinon tu pourras pas prendre ta revanche sur Ios car il sera déjà mort.

Sword : Tu sais où il est ?

Syt : La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était dans un couloir près de la salle de chimie avec le stagiaire qui n'est autre que Galam.

Sword : Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Syt : Sois gentil pour une fois, tu m'écoutes et tu me suis sans discuter.

Sword : Oui chef. _Vraiment intéressante._

Syt et Sword arrivèrent très vite près de la salle de chimie et virent plusieurs golem.

Syt : Je m'occupe de cette friture. Va vite rejoindre Ios. En plus, je me s'en d'humeur à écraser tout ce qui me passe sous la main.

Sword : Tu sais te battre ?

Syt : Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la patté à quelqu'un. Mais tout ira bien. Je suis une dure à cuire.

Elle regarde Sword et lui fait son plus beau sourire. Au moment où Sword part vers l'endroit où il sent l'aura d'Ios, Syt le retient et l'embrasse de nouveau.

Syt (voix tendre et sensuelle) : Tu reviens mon petit ange où sinon je te fais la peau.

Sword (encore sous le choc du baiser) : Euh oui, Ok. _J'ai trouvé pire que Nanami, mais j'ai envie de voir de quoi elle est capable._

Syt fonça tête baissé vers les golems et commença à les latter à mains nues, jusqu'à ce quelle aperçoive un golem qui allait frapper Sword par derrière.

Syt : Attention Sword !

Et une épée se planta dans le dos du golem qui se désintégra.

Sword : Comment t'as fait ?

Syt : Les anti-techniques des ténèbres ?

Elle se concentra et fit apparaître son arme de prédilection, un fusil à pompe maniable à une main.

Syt (avec un sourire sadique): Ah. Que la boucherie commence.

Sword regarda la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient passés du bleu océan à un vert eau, elle commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur.

Sword :_Vaut mieux l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemi celle là._

En peu de temps, Syt détruit tous les golems présents, faut dire qu'avec un seul tir, elle en dégommait 4 d'un coup. Elle se retourna en posant le canon du fusil sur son épaule et voit Sword, le regard hébété et surpris.

Syt : Toujours là. Bouge ton cul. Ios va pas battre Galam tout seul.

Sword : Euh oui.

Syt partie donc vers la salle de chimie, suivi de Sword qui cherchait qui était cette étrange jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de chimie, où ils trouvèrent Garvera évanouie encore en sous tif, Ranpu avec une hémorragie au niveau du ventre. Ios et Shekil qui essayait de résister à un Galam plus monstrueux que d'ordinaire. Syt dégaina son fusil et tira dans la tête de Galam pour avoir un peu de répit.

Syt : La cavalerie est arrivée !!!!

Ios et Shekil se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait la vois qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Syt : Un problème les gars ?

Ios (se tournant vers Sword) : C'est qui elle ?

Sword : Une fille.

Shekil : On le voit ça espèce de démon débile.

Syt pointa son arme sous le nez de Shekil.

Syt : Tu parles encore une fois sur ce ton, a mon petit ange d'amour devant moi et tu vas retrouver ton dieu de merde plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Pendant ses paroles, les yeux de Syt devenait de plus e plus verts foncés. Ios se mit entre l'arme et Shekil.

Ios : Du calme, mademoiselle. Shekil toi aussi calme toi.

Shekil : Mais Ios…

Ios regarde méchamment Shekil.

Ios : Shekil !

Shekil : D'accord Ios.

Syt: A la niche le chien. J'ai toujours voulut dire ça.

Elle avait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre et ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte bleu océan.

Ios : Qui êtes vous mademoiselle ?

Syt : Je suis Sword Yugi Tobé, Syt pour faire cours. Et je suis là pour vous aider.

Elle montre son arme et ses ailes. Ios et Shekil furent sidérés en voyant la paire d'ailes.

Shekil : Tu l'as trouvé où celle là ?

Sword : C'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvée, c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus en me voyant.

Syt : Merci de parler de moi, comme si j'étais inexistante.

Elle pointe un fusil sous le nez du démon et de l'apprenti ange (NDShekil : hé je suis un ange a part entière. Tchunk tchunk NDAuteur : tu veux gouter à mon fusil. NDShekil : Non-merci) et ses yeux redevenaient verts. Pendant la discussion, Galam se recomposait.

Galam : dites le si je vous dérange ?

Syt : Toi la ferme.

Elle tire sur Galam avec ses 2 armes, il se désintègrent entièrement et les 5 fragments de l'âmes de Satan se dirigèrent vers Sword.

Sword : Faut pas énerver la dame.

Une arme passe sous le menton du démon.

Syt : T'as dit quoi ?

Elle a horreur qu'on dise qu'elle est une dame ou « madame ».

Sword : La demoiselle, il faut pas énerver la demoiselle. _J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe quand ses yeux deviennent verts, elle devient plus que dangereuse._

Syt (hurle) : Basil, général de mes deux. Ramène tes boules ici, si t'en as.

Ios à Sword : heureusement que les filles sont pas là.

Sword : Elle les a envoyés balader directement, même Nanami n'a pas répliquer.

Ios : En effet, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie tout à fait charmante.

Sword : Attend, c'est pas ma petite amie.

Ios : Alors pourquoi elle t'a désigné à Shekil comme étant « son petit ange d'amour » ?

Sword : Elle a dit ça ?

Ios : Tu l'as pas entendu ?

Sword : Désolé ,pas vraiment, j'étais ailleurs.

Ios : Parti dans les yeux d'une certaine jeune femme ?

Sword : Euh oui. Non , qu'est ce que tu racontes.

Syt : Hé les frères ennemis, arrêté vos messes basses ou c'est moi qui vous fait fermer vos belles gueules.

Elle montre ses fusils à pompes près à faire feu. Tout à coup, une lame d'eau s'abattit sur les 4 compères mais fut stopper par un bouclier que Syt avait formé inconsciemment sur chacune des personnes.

Sword : Woua, mercy.

Syt: De rien mon ange.

Sword : Tu peux arrêter de dire que je suis un ange, je suis un démon je te rappelle.

Syt ( voix sensuelle) : A mes yeux t'es un ange, mon petit démon.

Elle se rapprocha de Sword et l'embrassa. (NDAuteur : ça fait combien depuis le début)

Syt : Tient, cadeau.

Elle tendit à Sword une épée plus grande encore que celle de Azal.

Sword : J'en fait quoi et tu l'as eu où ?

Syt : Tu t'en sers pour battre cet enfoiré et je viens juste de la fabriquer, comme ça.

Elle forme une autre épée similaire à celle de Sword.

Basil : Enfin Sword, tu es prêt à te faire tuer et à rendre à Satan ce que tu lui as prit.

Sword : Ca va être un plaisir de lui botté les fesses à celui-là. J'ai fait le plein d 'énergie et j'ai une arme à la mesure de ma force. Merci Syt.

Il embrasse Syt (DNSyt : trop contente) et vole vers Basil pour lui assener le premier coup. Syt encore sous le choc du baiser, se fait réveiller par Ios.

Ios : Ca va ?

Syt : J'ai rêvé ou il m'a embrassée ?

Shekil : Il t'a embrassée.

Syt : Sword, t'as intérêt à revenir vivant où t'es mort, foi de Syt.

Le démon avait compris que la jeune femme serait capable de le ressusciter juste pour le tuer à nouveau. Il fonça sur Basil pour essayer de le toucher, mais ce dernier esquivait toutes ses attaques ou se protégeait derrière un bouclier d'eau. Au sol, les 2 anges et Syt qui commençait à perdre patience, regardaient le duel entre les 2 démons.

Syt : Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il est lent. Trop lent. Putain. Je vois tous les gestes de Basil. Il y longtemps qu'avec moi, il serait mort.

Les 2 anges étaient sidérés. Ils avaient du mal à suivre les déplacements des démons et cette humaine disaient qu'ils étaient lents.

Syt : Putain j'y vais.

Elle décolla et alla directement vers Basil avec la même épée que Sword, mais fut stoppé par le bouclier de Sword.

Sword : Qu'est ce que tu fous, c'est mon combat.

Syt : Dans 2 siècles, on y est encore, alors je te donne un coup de main.

Sword : Pas besoin d'aide, je suis…

Syt : Oui, je sais, t'es Sword, le grand démon et bla, bla, bla.

Sword se tut car il voyait que la pupille des yeux de sa compagne devenaient vertes, ce qui était très mauvais pour lui, s'il avait idée de discuter avec elle.

Basil : Qui doit je combattre alors, car 2 contre 1, c'est déloyal et je ne me bats pas contre une faible femme.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Syt, ses yeux étaient noirs et une flamme brûlait au fond d'eux. Sword décida de ne pas intervenir, pensant qu'elle serait capable de le tuer lui aussi. Car il avait comprit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré qu'il ne fallait pas la sous estimer et encore moins lui dire en face. Une aura se dégagea de Syt et ses longs cheveux brun où des mèches blondes et rouges striaient un peu au hasard, se levèrent.

Syt ( avec un sourire sadique) : Basil, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

Elle se lança vers lui et au lieu de le transpercer de son épée, elle lui tira une balle de fusil à pompe en plein dans le ventre, ce qui le coupa en 2. Les 2 parties s'écrasèrent au sol. L'aura qui entourait Syt disparut et elle se calma. Sword et elle rejoignirent les 2 anges qui étaient près de la tête de Basil.

Basil : J'aurai pas dû te sous estimé car tu était une femme, jeune fille. Sword comme promis voilà les derniers fragments de l'âmes de Satan.

Syt (saute au cou de Sword) : Super, tu as tous les fragments, tu vas pouvoir avoir ton corps.

Basil : Pas tout à fait, il faut détruire Satan avant.

Et il disparut après. Syt qui était toujours accroché à Sword, s'évanouit, mais fut rattrapé par le démon.

Sword : Hé Syt, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Syt ?

Syt : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Goutte de mangas sur tous.

Sword : Pas croyable, elle dort. Pourtant elle sautait encore partout, il y a pas 1min.

Ios : Elle a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour battre Galam et Basil et le tout sur le coup de la colère. Alors une fois la tension descendu, la fatigue est arrivée.

Sword : Allons chercher Ranpu et Garvera et rentrons. On a tous besoin de repos et Nanami doit se faire du soucis pour nous.

Ios : Tu veux que je la porte ?

Sword ( regard tendre vers Syt): Non c'est bon, elle est pas lourde. Tout à l'heure, c'était une vrai démone et maintenant on dirait un ange.

Ios : T'es amoureux mon vieux.

Sword (toujours même regard sur Syt) : Peut être, peut être.

Il porta Syt comme une marié qui se lova encore plus contre lui. Kanna qui avait repris son corps s'occupa de Garvera et Shekil qui arrêta l'hémorragie de Ranpu, le porta. Ils retrouvèrent les filles qui n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce, depuis que Sword et Syt s'étaient envolés.

Mizuno ( en voyant les 3 corps évanouis) : Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

Kanna : Garvera est assommée, Ranpu doit aller à l'hôpital et Syt dors pour avoir utiliser trop d'énergie pour battre Galam et Basil.

Nanami : Oh celle là, je m'en fous, elle peut bien mourir, on serait tranquille, vu comment elle parle.

Une gifle tomba sur la joue de Nanami.

Sword (furieux): Ne dis plus jamais ça, compris. Sans elle je serais mort et Soma avec. Tu aurais été contente.

Sword qui tenait toujours Syt dans ses bras, hurlait contre Nanami. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sur Terre, il contredisait la jeune fille.

Nanami : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sword ? Tu la protège alors que tu ne la connaît même pas.

Sword (avec un regard tendre pour Syt): Comme l'as dit Ios, je suis peut être amoureux, amoureux d'un ange tombé du ciel pour me sauver.

Shekil : Il a prit un coup sur la tête, il se met à faire de la poésie.

Sword (n'écoutant pas Shekil) : Mizuno, tu veux bien l'héberger le temps qu'on en sache plus sur elle.

Mizuno : Euh oui bien sur suivez moi.

Ils se rendirent tous chez Mizuno, sauf Shekil qui transporta Ranpu à l'hôpital.

Mizuno : Installe la ici, et maintenant tous le monde dehors sauf Nanami pour que je puisse lui mettre quelque chose pour dormir.

Les garçons sortirent et portèrent Garvera dans sa chambre où Kanna la coucha. Ils repartirent vers la chambre de Syt où les filles les attendaient.

Mizuno : On a pu la déshabiller mais tout ce qu'on a pu lui mettre c'est une chemise. C'était le plus simple. Sinon on aussi trouver son porte feuille mais on a pas réussi à lire ses papiers, ils sont écrits dans une langue étrangère.

Sword : OK, on lui posera alors des questions demain. Nanami, tu viens. On te ramène.

Nanami : Oui merci.

Sur le chemin de retour, personne ne parlait, il semblait avoir un certain froid entre Nanami et Sword. Arriver chez eux, Sword alla directement dans sa chambre, se coucha et s'endormi vite, car lui aussi avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pendant cette journée. Syt de son coté bien que déjà endormie, cherchait quelques chose et dès qu 'elle le trouva, se blottit tous contre pour ne pas le lacher.

Quel est la chose ou la personne contre la quel je me suis blottit ? réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Envoyer des reviews pour me dire si ca vous a plus ou pas. Pas de panique je continu mon cross mais j'ai besoin de cette fics pour ce dernier. Bye et à plus et bon courage au personne qui lise ce délire.


	2. chap 2

**SYT AU PAYS DE DEVIL DEVIL**

Kikou, désolé du retard mais j'étais occupé ailleurs, voilà le 2nd chap de ce delire complètement tordu. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimers** : aucun perso ne m'appartiens, ouin ! Je veux Sword, mon petit ange, pourquoi t'es pas à moi. Si, un perso m'appartiens c'est Syt, vu que c'est moi, il vaudrait mieux que je m'appartienne non.

**Genre** : Devil Devil, romance, violence à fond avec un Shekil Bashing (il existe bien le Téa bashing dans Yugioh !), humour, action, aventure. Et je crois que j'ai fait le tour.

**Couple** : Syt/Sword, peut être un yaoï Shekil/Ios mais qu'est ce que je raconte , non pas de Yaoï c'est une blague, surtout pas avec Shekil l'horreur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques_.

Les paroles en français sont en **gras**. La langue parler dans la fics est le Japonais.

La télépathie est souligné.

_**Chap 2**_

Le lendemain, Sword se réveilla et sentit que quelques chose était contre son torse et refusait de le lacher. Il soulevit sa couette.

Sword : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Père qui arrive en courant : Qu'est ce qui se passe Soma, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

Kanna a moitié endormi : T'as vu l'heure, on est samedi en plus.

Sword : Désolé, c'est… c'est …. C'est en voyant, oui c'est ça quand j'ai vu l'heure j'ai cru que j'allais être a la bourre pour le lycée. C'est marrant non.

Père : Si tu le dis. Bon moi je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

Le père descendit les escaliers et alla vers la cuisine.

Kanna : Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

Sword souleva sa couette et fit apparaître la tête en dormi de Syt qui était contre son torse.

Kanna : Comment elle est arrivé la ?

Sword : Aucune idée et je m'en fous complètement. On dirait vraiment un ange.

Kanna : Sauf quand elle s'énerve , bien sur.

Sword : Tu rigole, elle est géniale dans ces moment la, tu veux dire.

Kanna : T'es taré mon pauvre.

Sword : Va savoir.

Kanna reparti pour finir sa grasse matiné et Sword regarda Syt dormi, tout en lui carressant les cheveux. Elle commençait a bouger de plus en plus, mais en se collant encore plus au démon, ce qui le dérangeait nullement. Elle émergea un peu.

Syt en voyant Sword : Hummmm ! Bonjour cher ange aux ailes de démon.

Le matin, elle est tellement naze, qu'elle a pas remarqué qu'elle est dans le lit de Sword.

Sword : Bonjour petite diablesse.

Il l'embrassa, mais Syt ne voulait pas un simple smack, elle voulait un vrai baiser et elle voulait etre sur que Sword lui appartenait. Elle essaya donc de forcer la barrière des lèvres de Sword, mais la résistance ne fut pas grande, car le jeune homme avait la meme intension. Il s'engagèrent donc tous les 2 dans un baiser très passionné et particulièrement fougueux, leur premier vrai baiser ensemble, mais le plus important, un vrai baiser d'amour. Les mains de Syt passèrent sous le haut du démon qui frissona légèrement au contact des mains de la jeune femme et il fit de meme avec les siennes. Kanna débarqua dans la chambre à ce moment la.

Kanna : Je dérange ?

Les seules réponses qu'il eut furent un doigt de la part de Sword et le fusil a pompe de Syt enjoue devant lui. Il dégagea donc en vitesse, car il craignait plus la colère de la jeune femme que celle de celui qui possédait le corps de son jumeux.

Chez Mizuno, c'était un peu la panique. Mizuno était allée dans la chambre de Syt pour voir si elle était réveillé et découvrit le lit vide et défait. Sachant que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas la ville, elle alla réveiller Garvera et Shekil pour qu'il l'aident a la retrouver.

Shekil : Tu peux courir, vu comment elle m'a traité hier. Demande à son « petit ange d'amour » de sword à t 'aider à le faire.

Garvera : Comment elle l'a appelé ?

Shekil : Son « petit ange d'amour ».

Garvera : Et qu'a dit Sword ?

Shekil : Rien. Il l'a pas entendu. Elle m'a mis enjoue avec son arme 2 fois quand meme et vu comment elle s'est débarrassée de Basil et de Galam. Mieux vaux éviter de l'énerver.

Garvera : Tu veux dire que c'est cette fille qui s'est débarrassée de Basil et de Galam ?

Shekil : Oui.

Garvera : Et comment Sword a réagit ?

Shekil : Pour Galam, on était tous les 2 enjouent, donc il a pas pu bouger, et pour basil, il a commencé a protesté, mais quand l'aura de Syt s'est développé, il l'a laissé tranquille, il avait meme très peur, je sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais il en menait pas large.

Garvera : C'est une démone cette fille.

Shekil : D'après Sword c'est un ange.

Garvera : Quoi ?

Shekil : C'est lui qui l'a dit.

Mizuno : J'appelle chez Sword.

Mizuno compasa le numéro de chez Sword mais tomba sur le père des jumeaux.

Mizuno: Mr Amano, pourrais je parler a Soma?

Père: Soma, téléphone!

Voix: Allo?

Mizuno: Kanna? Mais c'est a Sword à qui je voulais parler.

Kanna: Il est occupé pour le moment, et ne cherche pas Syt, elle est chez nous. C'est justement l'objet d'occupation de Sword.

Mizuno: Quoi? Bon elle est en sécurité enfin je pense.

Kanna: Compte pas sur moi pour les déranger, je tiens encore à ma peau. Une fois dans la journée, avoir le fusil de Syt sous mon nez me suffit largement.

Mizuno: Bon ok, on passe alors.

Kanna: Comme tu veux.

Ils raccrochèrent.

Mizuno à Garvera et Shekil: C'est bon, elle est chez les jumeaux. Et on va chez eux pour savoir qui elle est.

Chez les jumeaux.

Père: Ah! Un démon!

Syt et Sword se séparèrent, bien qu'un peu mécontent d'être dérangé.

Syt: Où ça un démon?

Sword: Tes ailes ma diablesse, on les voit.

Syt: C'est tout!

Elle se leva et alla vers le père des jumeaux qui n'avait pas bouger. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Kanna qui était arrivé en entendant son père hurler, vit Sword toujours sur son lit et Syt face a son père.

Syt: Mr Amano, vous n'avez pas vu de démon, ni personne d'autre que votre fils dans son lit et endormi.

Elle répéta la phrase plusieurs fois. Sword fit signe à Kanna de lire dans son esprit.

Sword: Ses yeux de quels couleurs ils sont?

Kanna: Bleus!

Sword: Je le sais, la teinte?

Kanna: Océan.

Sword: Rien a craindre!

Après que Syt ait finis, le père des jumeaux reparti comme si de rien ne c'était passé.

Kanna: Mizuno, Garvera et Shekil arrivent.

Sword qui s'était levé, enlaça Syt: On a juste le temps de finir ce qu'on avait commencé.

Avec une voix pleine de sous entendue et sensuelle.

Syt se dégagea des bras du démon: Sword tu peux me passé un fut (NDA: un pantalon pour ceux qui savent pas) et Kanna me ramènera chez Mizuno.

Sword surpris : Mais Syt, je comprend plus rien.

Syt les larmes aux yeux : Fais ce que je te demande s'il te plait.

Sword : Ok

Syt regarde Sword et une main sur sa joue. **Je t'aime.**

Il passa un pantalon a Syt, mais était surpris du comportement de la jeune femme. Elle arriva vite à l'entrée suivit de Kanna.

Kanna : Monte sur mon dos.

Elle n'avait pas de chaussure.

Syt : Merci.

Une fois sortie de la maison, elle lacha les larmes qui étaient au bord de ses yeux.

Kanna : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Syt : Je préfèrerai parler à Ios.

Kanna : T'inquiète, il t'entend, s'il veut intervenir, il le fera.

Syt : Ok, c'est Sword.

Kanna : Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Syt : C'est pas ce qu'il a fait, mais ce qu'il a dit. Pourquoi je tombe que sur des mecs qui veulent mon corps.

Kanna : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Syt ?

Syt : Stéphanie.

Kanna : Quoi ?

Syt : Mon nom c'est Stéphanie et non Syt.

Kanna : Pourquoi avoir dit que tu t'appelai Syt.

Syt : L'un ou l'autre, c'est pareil pour moi. On m'appelle jamais par mon prénom.

Kanna : Ah ok. Mais revenons a ma question.

Syt : Sa voix me l'a fait comprendre ainsi que ses yeux. Il voulait mon corps et rien d'autre. Pour lui je ne suis rien qu'une fille parmi d'autre.

Kanna : C'est ce que tu penses ?

Syt : Oui, malheureusement. Et ça me fait mal.

Kanna : Pourquoi ?

Syt : Parce que **je l'aime**.

Kanna : J'ai pas compris la fin de ta phrase, tu l'as dites dans une autre langue.

Syt : **Je l'aime**. C'est la première fois pour moi que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un.

Kanna : Toujours pas compris mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais pourquoi tu dis que les mecs veulent plus ton corps qu'a toi ?

Syt : La plupart du temps avec les mecs, c'est l'histoire d'une nuit et basta. Mais avec lui, j'espérai que ce serais que ce serait différent. Je suis conne. C'est un démon, j'aurais du m'en douter.

Kanna : Allons Stéfy. Je suis sur que tu te trompes. Hier soir, il voulait s'occuper de toi personnellement, il a même gifler et hurler contre Nanami qui disait du mal sur toi.

Syt : Merci, mais pas la peine de prendre sa défense. Je vais pleurer encore un peu et après je vais l'oublier.

Kanna : Je te dis la vérité.

Syt : Merci. Encore une chose Kanna.

Kanna : Quoi ?

Syt : Evite de m'appeler Stéphanie devant tout le monde et encore moins Stéfy devant Sword.

Kanna : Pourquoi ?

Syt : C'est un surnom que j'ai toujours voulu entendre mais personne ne l'as jamais fait alors je veux que Sword le découvre seul.

Kanna : Comme tu veux. Tiens voilà Mizuno et les autres.

Syt : Merci

Mizuno, Garvera et le toutou, oups Shekil virent Kanna venir vers eux avec Syt sur son dos.

Mizuno : Je croyais qu'on se voyait chez vous ?

Kanna : Sword a encore trop parler et Syt a voulu partir. Shekil prend la et ramène la chez Mizuno. Elle a besoin de dormir.

Shekil : Hors de question ! Bon d'accord.

Devant l'air de Kanna, l'ange avait du se plier et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Garvera : Où vas tu ?

Kanna : Remettre en place les idées d'un certain démon.

Il parti en volant vers chez lui. Pendants ce temps, Sword n'en menais pas large. Sa poitrine lui fesait mal, tellement mal, le regard de la jeune femme l'avait presque tuer sur place. Il se souvenait de ses yeux gris près de la crise de larme. Lui même était sur le point de pleurer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, quelque chose de précieux et d'irremplaçable. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa fenetre et vit Kanna. Il le fit entrer mais avant d'avoir dit un mot, le grand blond lui envoya une droite qui fit voler le démon jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Sword : Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Kanna furieux : Tu veux des nouvelles de Syt ?

Sword : Euh oui.

Kanna : En gros, si tu vas pas la consoler et t'excuser, je crois que tu es mort.

Sword : A ce point. Comment tu le sait ?

Kanna : C'est elle qui me l'a dit, pour ton arrêt de mort, je le devine. Elle a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'on est sorti de la maison. Elle fait semblant de dormir pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Mais elle est au plus mal.

A l'énonce des larmes de la jeune femme, l'ancien démon avait serré sa poitrine, la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure que Kanna racontait ce que lui avait dit Syt, sauf la partie sur son nom, puisqu'il avait promis. A la fin du récit, Sword sentait les larmes lui piquer, mais les retenaient.

Kanna : Comment te sens tu Sword ?

Sword : Mal très mal. Mon cœur me fait mal, tu peux pas savoir.

Kanna : C'est rien à côté de ce que ressens Syt. Elle, c'est son être que tu as brisé. Elle croyait en toi. Elle t'aime. C'est même les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcé avant de partir d'ici.

Sword : Je le sais.

Il sorti par la fenêtre et parti en volant. Kanna le suivit.

Kanna : Où vas tu ?

Sword : La voir. J'ai besoin d'elle et elle de moi, je le sais maintenant.

Kanna laissa celui qui possédait le corps de son frère retrouvé la personne qui l'avait rendu humain, avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Chez Mizuno, Shekil avait couché Syt, mais une fois l'ange sorti, elle alla s'asseoir sur la rembarde du balcon et se mit à chanter d'une voix angélique.

**si je pouvais revenir en arrière  
inverser l'orbite de la terre  
je le ferai pour revenir avec toi  
lorsque tu dormais contre moi **

si rien quand clignant des paupières  
je pouvais changer le sens des rivières  
si je n'était pas qu'un être humain  
qu'il pert tous ce qu'il tient dans ses mains

**j'aimerai juste être la personne a qui tu pense  
que le soir sans moi t'es dans le coeur, un vide immense  
j'aimerai juste être la personne a qui tu pense  
la personne a qui tu pense**

Mizuno, Garvera et Shekil qui avait entendu la voix angélique, étaient tous les 3 sous le choc quand ils virent que la voix appartenait à Syt.

Garvera : J'ai jamais entendu une voix aussi douce et triste en même temps.

Shekil : Même les anges la haut n'ont pas cette pureté dans la voix.

Mizuno : Qu'est ce que vous avez, elle chante bien très bien, c'est tout. Bon « très bien » n'est pas le terme correct , mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire dans sa voix.

L'ange et la démone se tournèrent vers l'humaine et elle vit qu'ils étaient tous les 2 aux bords des larmes. Sur le balcon, Syt continuait de chanter, ses larmes coulaient sans retenu aucune et elle s'en fichait. Tous ce qui lui importait était de faire s'écouler son chagrin. Sword qui arrivait, entendit la voix mélodieuse et alla directement dans sa direction. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles de la chanson vu que les paroles étaient en français, mais il percevait toute la peine de celle qui les énoncait. Cela lui brisa le cœur quand il vit à qui appartenait la voix. Il se posa juste derrière Syt et la prit dans ses braas. La jeune femme sentant l'étreinte, voulut se dégager mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle lui mis un pistolet 9mm sous le nez (NDAuteur : celui de Lara Croft dans Tomb Raider), il ne broncha pas plus. Tous ce qui importait au démon, c 'était de ne plus la voir pleurer, ses larmes étaient des poignards pour lui. Il la retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa fougueusement, il mit toute sa fougue et sa passion dans le baiser, mais quand il voulut l'approfondir, elle lui mordit la langue pour qu'il comprenne enfin. Mais le démon n'en desserra pas moins l'étreinte, au contraire, il la porta et l'allongea sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser. La jeune femme se débattait toujours, même si elle voulait quand même céder au baiser, une partie d'elle voulait le tuer pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait été blessée. Le démon se desserra un peu pour respirer et pu voir les yeux verts foncés presque noir de sa compagne. Il savait qu'il jouait gros, car à tout moment elle pouvait le tuer. Mais il fut surpris quand la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou et engagea elle même le baiser, il put quand même apercevoir que ses yeux étaient passés d'un vert foncé à un bleu nuit où il se perdit et répondit au baiser. Kanna avait rejoind les 3 autres qui se demandaient encore ce qu'il se passaient. Un moment il entendait Syt chanter et le moment d'après elle était dans les bras de Sword en train de se débattre puis enfin de l'embrasser. Là, il cherchait le moment où il avait loupé un épisode. Ils se retournèrent vers Kanna pour avoir des explications qu'il ne pouvait donné car lui même était perplexe par le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme, mais était content que son frère ne subisse pas les erreus du démon. De leur côté, les 2 tourtereaux se regardait sans bouger, ni parler, savourant l'instant présent et le faite d'être avec l'autre. Syt brisa quand même le silence, mais ne faisait que murmuré pour que seul Sword l'entende.

Syt : J'ai trouvé un ange venu du plus profond de l'enfer pour me ravir mon cœur. Aishite imasu Sword.

Sword: Et moi, un ange m'est tombé du ciel pour me voler le mien. Aishite imasu Stéfy.

Syt : Stéfy ? Tu m'as appelé Stéfy ? Pourquoi ?

Sword : Je sais pas, je trouvais que ça t'allai bien. C'est tout. Et pis tu n'arrêtais pas de le crier.

Syt : Le crier. Mais je ne disais rien.

Sword : Tes yeux. Tes beaux yeux bleus nuits me l'ont criés.

Syt : **Je t'aime Sword**. T'es le premier à lire mes yeux.

Elle l'embrassa en approfondissant le baiser, ce qui plaisait beaucoup au démon, qui resterait bien dans cette position toute la journée s'il le pouvait. Mais l'humaine arrêta le petit moment de bonheur mais resta à une petite distance des lèvres du démon.

Syt : On a 5 petits curieux qui nous espionnent depuis tout à l'heure. Et Sword, qu'est ce qu'il a ton œil, il est violet ?

Sword : Kanna qui a voulu me remettre les idées en place.

Syt : Il a réussi on dirait.

Sword : Oui, et on fait quoi des curieux.

Syt : Tu paries combien que je touche un des rectangles sur la boucle d'oreille de Shekil.

Sword : Une nuit avec toi.

Syt : Ok si je gagne, tu dors ici, si c'est toi, je dors chez toi.

Sword : Ok.

Syt : A 3 tu te pousses.

Sword répondit par un petit signe de tête.

Syt : 1, 2, 3 !

Syt tira à travers le mur et toucha Shekil à un de ses anneaux.

Syt : Entrer les vautours. Je vais pas vous tuer.

Shekil : Ca reste a voir.

Il était encore sous le choc du tire. Syt en voyant Kanna se jetta à son cou.

Syt : Kanna, mon amour tu m'as manqué. (tout bas avec un clin d'œil) joue le jeu.

Il l'a prend dans ses bras.

Kanna : Toi aussi ma chérie.

Ils font semblant de se rouler un patin devant Sword qui fulmine grave et Garvera qui serre les poings.

Sword : Tu vas lacher MA copine espèce de salaud.

Les 2 complices se mettent de profil et leur montre leur « baiser » qui se faisait sur la joue. Ils éclatèrent tous les 2 de rire devant la tête de Sword, et la jeune femme rejoignit son petit ami.

Syt : Depuis quand suis je ta chose ?

Sword : Depuis ça.

Il va sur le cou de la jeune femme et l'embrasse fortement.

Syt : Hé, c'esr pas un démon que t'es, mais un vampire. Sword si j'ai quelque chose dans le cou, t'as intérêt a courir vite, si tu veux que Kanna revoit son frère en 1 seul morceau.

Le démon se relèva en montrant un sourire sadique signifiant qu'il avait réussi son méfait.

Syt : Omae o kurusu Sword (NDHeero : copyright ! NDAuteur : Va te faire foutre Heero !) Je suis certaine que t'as fait en sorte qu'il parte jamais ton suçon.

Elle sortit le fusil a pompe (NDAuteur : surnommé Shinigami car j'en ai mare de l'appeler fusil a pompe) et cale le canon sur les pectoraux du jeune homme.

Syt avec un sourire sadique : T'es mort !

A suivre …..

Je suis méchante je coupe en pleine action, alors a votre avis que vais je faire a mon démon préféré, envoyer des reviews pour me le dire. J'essayte d'envoyer le plus vite possible le prochain chap mais il est pas encore terminé, en plus de mes autres fics. Salut

RAR

tinkerbell Snape : merci pour ta fics, et t'inquiète pas j'aime bien Nanami mais pour le moment elle va me prendre pas mal la tete tu verras commennt, mais promis on va se réconcilier mais pas maintenant, pour Shekil le cauchemar commence.

Dark Polaris : la voilà la suite, et dis a Guigui qu'elle est mise si tu la censure pas.

Safira : voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle ta plus.


End file.
